


Spoiled Royalty

by SugarquillQueen



Series: The Amazing Black Cat and Goblin [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Demisexual Harry Osborn, Drinking, Eventual Sex, F/M, Felicia and MJ are roommates because reasons, Heavy Drinking, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kind of slow build, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change, at the beginning at least, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarquillQueen/pseuds/SugarquillQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia just thought she was his assistant. She wasn't the type to sleep with her boss besides, those relationships never went anywhere anyway. It was just a stupid crush on her boss that would never be reciprocated, she'd get over it. Hopefully.</p>
<p>Harry was a determined person when it came to things he wanted. He wanted recognition, he wanted to be loved, he wanted to <i>live</i>. And now, on top of it all, he wanted Felicia Hardy. Reputations be damned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, a romance between a dying, trust-fund hipster, CEO and his well-meaning, enamored, art major assistant, who both have some trust issues and don't do complicated, but they might make an exception. Maybe.</p>
<p>It's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm Sugarquill Queen. This is my first fic on AO3, and I have no clue what I'm doing right now honestly... This also happens to be my first fic in the MCU as well, but I love Harry/Felicia and there needs to be more so, new things! Anyway, I hope you like it! Thanks for stopping by.

“ _ From now on everyone at this table works for Felicia. Because Felicia, works for me.” _

Those words replayed over and over in her head throughout the meeting. Felicia couldn't figure out why, maybe the way he said it or the fact he said it at all? It definitely wasn't the way he caught her eye and smirked ever so slightly, no it couldn't, because she imagined it. There's no way it could've been the truth. None.

She gathered her things when he excused them, glancing towards him in the process to catch him staring at her. She fought against the blush threatening to engulf her face and managed a polite smile on her way out. She could swear he smirked again...

Laying in bed that night Felicia couldn't stop thinking about Harry's lips pulled into that Goddamn smirk and the way her name seemed to roll off his tongue in a way it's never been said before. She rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling, finally giving up on sleeping. She couldn't put her finger on it. What was it about Harry Osborn, her new  _boss_ mind you, that had him so stuck in her head? Yes he was attractive and ridiculously charismatic, but he's also a bit of an asshole from everything she's heard and she did work for his father. But Norman would obviously be biased, the strained relationship between the two was no secret. She had overheard him screaming and shouting about something Harry did during her internship, multiple times.

Felicia pushed her bangs back and groaned, it was 1 AM and sleep was still nowhere in sight. This was so unlike her, she was usually out like a light the moment she hit the mattress. But no, she had to be up all night think about her stupid, attractive, charismatic, smart-ass, permanently smirking boss who happened to have some of the prettiest eyes she's ever seen...

Felicia groaned and rolled out of bed, silently making her way to the kitchen so she wouldn't wake her room-mate. She hoisted herself onto the counter to open the top row of cabinets, honestly why would they put such small cabinets so high up? Rolling her eyes at the stupid layout of the little apartment she grabbed the bottle of scotch, the good bottle her dad left her for her 21 st. She managed to get it at 18 but that was besides the point now. Felicia slid off the counter landing silently on her feet before unscrewing the heavy glass bottle and pressing it to her lips. She took a long drag, savoring the burn of the alcohol followed by the smokey, oaky flavor. A soft hum left her lips as the pulled the bottle away. The warm happy feeling crept over her and she crawled up and hid the bottle back in it's cabinet. Much sleepier but still just as quiet she slipped back into her bed and curled up under the sheets.

Felicia smiled and closed her eyes, and if she fell asleep with butterflies in her stomach and pretty blue eyes on her mind, well, no one had to know.

 

* * *

 

Harry stumbled into his house around 1 AM maybe 1:30, he didn't really know anymore, nor did he care. Norman Osborn's last words to him hung heavy on his shoulders. He slammed the door and took a glance at his hand, his useless, shaking right hand. God, he wouldn't be able to sign his own name soon. His father's voice kept playing on a loop as we walked up to his room, grabbing a bottle of scotch on his way. He sat on his bed and unscrewed the top before taking a drink. He wiped his mouth and leaned back against the headboard.

Harry stayed there for a while, taking the occasional pull from the bottle. His mind wondered while he sat there, from being sent off to boarding school, the first time he worked his way through a bottle of scotch when he was 16, traipsing through Europe and disappointing his father, his dead father, seeing Peter again was bitter-sweet. The same, but different because they were the same, but different...

He was almost finished by the time his mind wandered to the meeting yesterday. All those old lawyers and business people just waiting for him to step down or fuck up, he hated all of them. Except for that girl Felicia, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but she caught his interest. Maybe it was the was she sat herself far away, like she was tucking herself into the corner trying not to be noticed. Was she even supposed to be there? Probably not, but he was glad she was, so glad. She wouldn't be waiting for him to fuck up the company, no, Felicia wasn't like them he could feel it.

He felt the alcohol finally hit him around 2 AM. He took the last swig and undressed before letting sleep overcome him. And if the last thing he thought about was a little nod and pouty lips, well, that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there's the prologue down. I have the vaguest sense of where this is going but, that's about it, and I hope that's enough to keep this going to till I finish it. Hope you enjoyed it, maybe tell me in a comment or something? I don't know.
> 
> Will someone explain to me how to AO3?


End file.
